Witches Mafia
by LalaNur Aprilia
Summary: Kehidupan SMP Kobayakawa Itachi awal mulanya biasa saja. Tapi semua berubah sejak bertemu dengan anak umur 11 tahun yang mengatakan kalau ia adalah penerus generasi organisasi legenda di dunia. Witches Mafia. Full of OC!/Gak nyambung/Rate kemungkinan gak cocok/Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1: Prolouge

Witches Mafia.

Prolouge.

Inspired: Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn (bukan crossover!)

.

.

Warning!: AU, OC, sedikit nyerimpet sama The Connect of Two World sama The Quarterback Love Notes plus The Love Curve. Jadi mungkin rada aneh XP

.

.

**Saat langit membentang, semua terjadi dibawah sana.**

"Kau ditakdirkan untuk menghadapi semua ini, Itachi Kobayakawa."

"Ta… tapi mana bisa aku melakukan itu! Aku ini murid SMP biasa!"

**Berbagai elemen…**

"Kau adalah pemilik Storm Hope Twist."

"Tapi—aku perempuan!"

"Tak peduli kau perempuan, kau harus melakukannya karena kau yang terpilih."

"Dan—kalian. Mist, Cloud, Sun, Rain, Thunder. Kalian juga yang terpilih."

**Terjebak diantara pilihan sulit—teman atau keluarga.**

"HENTIKAN ITU SEMUA!"

"Kau harus memilih, Itachi Kobayakawa!"

"Aku—aku memang menyayangi keluargaku, tapi aku tak bisa membiarkan teman-temanku terluka!"

"Seandainya aku ada di posisimu, mungkin aku juga sudah nekat mengorbankan nyawaku sendiri."

"Sayangnya, itu pilihan yang bodoh."

**Diambang perpisahan dan pengkhianatan.**

"Jadi kau menutupi itu semua, Kotaro."

"Aku tak punya pilihan."

**Dan sekarang, saatnya para petarung dan tutor mereka bersatu.**

**~~To Be Continued~~**

Ekhem. Saya tau ini amat gaje untuk sebuah prolog. Maklumlah. Abisnya tiap ngeliat prolog author-author di fandom sebelah kok perasaan bagus-bagus yaa… terus pairnya selalu rame. Bahkan crack pun juga rame. Kalau di FESI sekarang pairnya mendominasi. Bahkan—hiks. SenaSuzu pun sudah hampir punah… uhuhuhuhu…. Miriiiss! T^T

Dan YAOI! Padahal pertama kali saya mengenal Eyeshield 21 dari fic yaoi… TAPI KEMANA! KEMANA SEMUA ITU, HAH! *ngomel ndiri*

Maaf. Ane emosi. Otak ane kropos abis TO blablabla itu… -_-

Oke, anak ini bukannya belajar yang rajin (besoknya mau praktek juga!) Eeehh… entah kesambet apaan dapet ide lagi buat lanjutin fic yang dahulunya berjudul Day a Day in Deimon High School dan yang awal mulanya hanya bercerita tentang kehidupan anak SMA biasa berubah judul dan inti cerita…

Maklum. Author lagi doyan KHR XP

Dan saya ngomong diatas tadi bukannya nyinggung HiruMamo. Saya suka kok HiruMamo. Cuma saran aja, author-author jangan selalu pakai pair itu. Mungkin karena hanya suka… nggak apa-apa itu. Tapi kalau begini terus, semua readers mungkin ada yang bosan karena pairnya terlalu mendominasi.

Yaahh… saya tau pilihan pair paling aman (terutama untuk pendatang baru) itu HiruMamo… soalnya banyak yang suka pair ini jadinya banyak yang review dan member kritik agar lebih baik. Kalau saya kan nggak… (soalnya pair pertama saya hetero pake banget T^T)

Oke, daripada curcol saya makin panjang soal pair, mending ane ngoceh soal cerita ini.

Nah, Karena nih fic abalnya setingkatan ama kekuatan suaranya Squalo dari fandom sebelah dan busuk banget se-busuk Sconenya England di fandom seberang (dibantaiEngland), ja—jadi apakah kalian berniat ngereview fic yang gak jelas pairnya ini? (bukan HiruMamo, bukan SenaSuzu, bukan KotaJulie, bukan TakaRin, bukan RikuOC, bukan UnsuiOC, bahkan triangle love HiruMamoAgon kayak fic collab saya tapi kayaknya emang semua pair itu masuk Cuma jadi hints aja… oh. Kecuali HMA diatas)

So, mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2 I'am Mafia?

Witches Mafia

Chapter 1: I'am mafia?

Warning!: AU! Full of OC! OOC! De el el.

Don't like, don't read

~~oo00oo~~

"HIEE! TELAT LAGIIIIII!"

Telat.

Satu kata yang sudah biasa bagi pemuda berambut coklat jabrik itu. Meski sudah biasa, tetap saja dia bisa kena bantai guru-guru sekolahnya yang emang rata-rata _killer _itu.

"5 menit lagi kelas dimulai! Aku harus ce—GYAA! AKU BELUM BIKIN PR!"

BYUUUR!

Nah lho, suara apaan, tuh? Ooh… rupanya suara aer jatoh ke cowok dengan rambut coklat itu—panggil aja Itachi susah amet!

"Ah! Maaf ya dik." Kata seorang bapak-bapak yang numpahin seember aer laknat itu.

'Uuukh! Dasar bapak-bapak! Udah tau gue tel—tunggu, apa?'

"GYAA! 3 MENIT LAGI GERBANG SEKOLAH DITUTUUUUP!" jerit Itachi yang langsung berlari dengan kecepatan cahaya.

**Kobayakawa Itachi  
Birth date: **15 Mei  
**Age: **13  
**Hobby: **tidur, baca komik  
**Status: **Single.  
**Kemampuan: **Lari cepat dan dijuluki 'Eyeshield 21 generasi kedua'

~Kelas 1-A, SMP Deimon~

"ITACHI KOBAYAKAWA! INI SUDAH KEBERAPA KALINYA KAU TELAT SELAMA PELAJARANKU, HAH!?"

Yak. Sungguh sial sekali nasib Itachi. Sudah telat, lupa bikin PR, ketumpahan aer sialan ntu pula!

"Ma—maafkan saya _sensei_!"

"Yasudah! Kau ketempat dudukmu!"

Akhirnya, pelajaran berlangsung seakan sangat sangat lambat.

~~oo00oo~~

"Kau itu kasihan sekali, Itachi. Padahal larimu cepat, tapi masih sering telat." Celetuk seorang lelaki berambut pirang panjang sepunggung. Siapakah dia? Inilah datanya:

**Honjo Muku  
Birthday date: **13 Juni  
**Age: **13  
**Hobby: **Baca buku, menyendiri.  
**Status: **single  
**Kemampuan: **Baca buku setebal 300 halaman tak lebih dari 1 jam *kena bantai* maksud saya, kemampuan c_atching _yang hebat…

"Kalau telat itu sudah mendarah daging di kehidupan Itachi. Gak bakalan bisa diubah!" celetuk laki-laki pendek berambut hitam _spike_. Siapakah dia? Inilah datanya:

**Kaitani Keima  
Birthday date: **5 Januari  
**Age: **13  
**Hobby: **Main _skateboard  
_**Status: **JoNes a.k.a Jomblo Ngenes *author kena bantai*  
**Kemampuan: **_tackle _yang menakutkan…

"Telat itu gak SMART, tau!" ah, smart. _Trademark _siapakah ini? Apa? Kotaro? BUKAN! Inilah datanya:

**Sasaki Youta  
Birthday date: **1 Januari  
**Age: **14  
**Hobby: **Ngomong SMART, nyisir *apakah ini bisa disebut hobi?*  
**Status: **Sama. Jones!  
**Kemampuan: **_kick _paling akurat.

"Sudahlah… lebih baik berkaca pada diri sendiri apakah kita masih sering seperti itu atau nggak…" kata sosok berambut hitam dijigrak dan berwajah mirip iblis tapi berhati malaikat (?) siapakah itu? Inilah datanya:

**Hiruma Yuu  
Birthday date: **3 Desember  
**Age: **14  
**Hobby: **Hal-hal yang tidak bisa disebutkan oleh author  
**Status: **Single  
**Kemampuan: **Menyambungkan perangkat komputer dengan cepat dan tepat, meng_hack _data personal, _pass _paling cepat dan akurat

"Yah… memang benar apa kata Yuu-_senpai. Aneki _saja masih sering telat bangun." Kata cowok bermata _blue navie _dan eerr—_hairless _kalo kata Arum-_nee _(bilang botak aja susah amet!)

"Hee… kau menghina, _otouto_?" tanya sosok cewek yang gak bisa dibilang cewek berambut cokelat sebahu yang diikat kebelakang sedang gelantungan terbalik diatas dahan pohon.

Siapakah mereka? Berikut datanya:

**Kongou Hotaru  
Birthday date: **22 November  
**Age: **13  
**Hobby: **Dengar musik  
**Status: **Gak jelas  
**Kemampuan: **Lari cepat, menghajar 15 preman sekali hajar.

**Kongou Yoru  
Birthday date: **22 November  
**Age: **13  
**Hobby: **Gak ada yang khusus  
**Status: **Karena dia galak, gak ada yang berani mengusiknya  
**Kemampuan: **_trick play_.

"Kalian ini kembar tapi kok gak ada mirip-miripnya, sih?" tanya Youta sambil sweatdrop.

"Ahaha. Mereka ini anak kembar yang unik, ya." Kata Keima santai.

"Haah… gak tau, ah." Kata Hotaru masih bergelantungan didahan pohon.

"Kenapa Itachi? Kok murung?" tanya Yuu khawatir.

OMO! Beda banget sama bapak dan tampangnya!

"Ah. Itu… kata ibuku, karena sikap dan nilai sehari-hariku, katanya akan ada guru privat ke tempatku…"

Krik-krik.

Hening.

"HWAHAHAHAHHAA!"

"Hah, yang benar saja kau Itachi! Masa sampai dipanggil guru privat? Sepayah itukah dirimu?" tanya Hotaru langsung menyeuarakan apa yang ada di otak teman-temannya.

"A—ahaha…" Itachi hanya tertawa garing.

"Sudah, sudah. Nah, hari ini kita libur latihan dulu ya." Kata Yuu pada teman-temannya.

Ya, mereka sudah mulai membentuk klub American football di SMP mereka karena kemampuan mengancam Yuu, mereka mulai bersatu dinaungan nama Deimon Killer's Devil.

Jangan salah! Itu Hotaru yang memberi nama!

"Yasudah. Aku bisa kerja sambilan kalau begitu." Kata Keima semangat.

"Hei, kalau begitu aku bareng, dong." Pinta Hotaru.

Itachi tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah teman-temannya. Lalu ia teringat omongan ibunya.

Kira-kira guru privatnya itu seperti apa, ya?

~~oo00oo~~

KEDIAMAN KOBAYAKAWA…

"Ibu, nanti guru privatku benar-benar datang?" tanya Itachi pada ibunya yang masih asyik memasak.

"Tentu saja Ita-_kun_! Kau harus rajin belajar di SMP!" kata ibunya yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Ta—maksudnya Kobayakawa Suzuna…

"Tapi kenapa harus panggil guru privat, sih?! Aku kan payah dalam segala h—"

_Ciaossu_

Nah lho, kok sapaannya kayak bayi yang imut-imut namun amit-amit kalo soal bunuh-bunuhan di fandom sebelah?

Dan berdiri diambang pintu seorang anak laki-laki memakai setelan berwarna hitam dan topi fedora menempel di kepalanya dan berusia sekitar 11 tahunan.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Suzuna pada anak itu.

"Aku adalah tutor yang kalian panggil itu."

Hening sejenak.

"HAHAHA! Yang benar saja! Mana bisa anak kecil kayak kau mengajariku?"

GREP!

SYUUUT!

BRAAK!

Mau tau apa yang terjadi? Anak kecil itu menarik kerah pakaian Itachi dan ia langsung membanting tubuh Itachi kelantai dengan mudahnya.

Sekali lagi. **DENGAN MUDAHNYA!**

Oke, abaikan tulisan dengan huruf gede-gede yang di bold dan dengan garis bawah yang terkesan maksa banget.

~~oo00oo~~

"D… dimana ini…"

Itachi memandang sekelilingnya. Disebelahnya ada anak kecil tadi sedang duduk bersila dilantai.

"Ka… kau itu sebenarnya siapa, sih?"

"Panggil saja Cleo."

"Eh? Maksudmu?"

"Akan langsung kujelaskan saja. Aku datang dari Italia karena diminta oleh seseorang untuk mendidikmu menjadi penyihir sekaligus bos mafia yang hebat."

Hening sejenak.

"Hei, kau mendengarkanku?"

Masih hening.

_Loading completed_

"EEEH! MAFIA KATAMU!?" jerit Itachi terkejut.

"He… hei. Kau waras, kan? Aku ini gak tau apa-apa soal mafia, penyihir, bahkan aku gak tau aku bisa melakukan sampai sejauh itu! Aku ini Cuma anak SMP biasa yang mengikuti klub amefuto! Maksudku, dari sisi mananya yang menunjukan kalau aku adalah calon bos mafia?!" celoteh Itachi pada anak kecil,

"Aku tak mau dengar alasanmu, Kobayakawa Itachi. Kalau aku bilang lakukan, lakukanlah. Atau… kau mau matu?" tanya anak yang dikatakannya bernama Cleo itu sambil mengacungkan pistolnya ke dahi Itachi.

"Who—whoaa!"

"Dan oh ya. Disekolahmu kau punya teman, kan?" tanya Cleo.

"Eh? Tentu punya. Untuk apa kau menanyakan itu?"

"Jadikan mereka bawahanmu!"

"APAA!"

**Keesokan sorenya, tempat kerja sambilan Hotaru…**

Nah, anggap saja setelah satu hari Cleo dan Itachi sudah menerima keadaan masing-masing, kita tengok saja gadis ini.

"Hotaru, bisa tolong antarkan ramen ini ke alamat ini?" tanya pemilik toko ramen tempat Hotaru bekerja.

"Baik, _oyaji_!" kata Hotaru dan menerima bungkusan itu.

'_Alamat ini rasanya tidak asing, deh… tapi tempat siapa ya?_' tanya Hotaru dalam hati.

"Maaf ya Hotaru. Padahal harusnya kau Cuma kerja separuh jam kerja disini." Kata lelakitua berambut hitam itu pada Hotaru.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, kok _oyaji_. Lagipula aku sudah terbiasa, kok. Pergi duluu!" pamit Hotaru langsung menuju alamat yang dimaksud.

"Haah… betul-betul anak yang baik…"

~~oo00oo~~

…

Tunggu. Kok hening. Harusnya Hotaru udah sampai, kan? Tapi terpampang gede-gede plang namanya.

**KOBAYAKAWA**

Alah! Abaikan lagi tulisan yang terkesan maksa itu!

"I… INI SERIUUUUUUS!" jerit Hotaru panik menyadari kenyataan dia berdiri didepan rumah sahabat kecilnya yang dulu sering dia panggil 'cebol' itu.

Pintu terbuka menampakan sosok lelaki yang mirip Itachi. Yang membedakan adalah mata caramel jernihnya.

"Ah. Kau siapa?" tanya lelaki itu.

"Ah… aku mengantar pesanan ramen." Kata Hotaru agak gugup.

"Ah. Baiklah. Terimakasih, ya."

"Lho? Hotaru?"

TIDAK! Jerit Hotaru dalam hati. Dia berharap yang dilihatnya bukanlah Itachi Kobayakawa yang dia kenal.

Oke, dewa tak mendengarkannya. Yang berdiri disana memang runningback inti tim Killer's Devil.

"Ha… hai Itachi." Sapa Hotaru.

"Mau apa kau disini?"

"Mengantar ramen."

"Eh?"

"Aku kerja sambilan."

"Oh."

Hening.

"Yasudah. Aku pulang." Kata Hotaru setelah menerima sejumlah uang dari ayah Itachi—Sena.

"Ah, ya. Sampai besok."

Saat sosok Hotaru menjauh, Cleo Nampak memperhatikannya.

"Kongou Hotaru… menarik."

**~To Be Continued~**

Huuuff! *tepar* Apdet cepet mumpung ada kesempatan! Wakakakkk!

Makasih ya yang udah review! **Kisasa Kaguya, Hiruma Hana, **serta **Lucy Heartfillia**! Apdetan ini khusus untuk kalian! Maaf ya abal banget :D

Akhir kata, review?


	3. Chapter 3 Cildhood Memories

Witches Mafia

Chapter 3: Cildhood Memories.

Warning!: AU, OC, OOC, TYPO, GAJE BANGET, sedikit CHARA-DEATH, DLDR.

~~oo00oo~~

_Gadis kecil berambut cokelat mencapai punggung itu berlari-lari kecil. Ia tak sabar sampai di rumahnya._

"_Aneki! Jangan cepat-cepat, dong!" protes adik kembarnya yang memiliki iris blue navie yang sejak tadi digandeng olehnya._

"_Hehe… habisnya aku mau cepat-cepat sampai di rumah!" kata gadis kecil berambut cokelat tadi dengan semangat._

"_Haah… dasar aneki…"_

_Saat mereka membuka pagar rumahnya, sudah terlihat sosok ayah mereka didepan pintu dan menenteng tas koper. Merasa bingung, laki-laki bermata blue navie itu bertanya "Tou san mau kemana?"_

_Ayah mereka hanya tersenyum dan menepuk puncak kepala mereka dan berkata "Tou-san gak bisa bilang. Yang pasti, jaga ibu kalian ya?"_

_Dan setelah itu, semua menjadi gelap._

~~oo00oo~~

Iris _onyx _Hotaru mendadak terbuka. Ia langsung bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Nafasnya memburu. Keringat dingin membanjiri tubuhnya. Akhirnya ia bangkit dan menuju kamar mandi.

'_Tadi itu… apa?'_

~~oo00oo~~

_Lelaki kecil bersurai ungu gelap hanya terdiam di gendongan ibunya yang erat. Ia Nampak tak mengerti keadaan di sekitarnya._

"_Okaa-san… mereka siapa? Kenapa mereka mengejar kita?" tanya lelaki itu pada ibunya._

"_Tidak… kau pergi sama otou-san saja, ya?" kata 'ibu' anak itu dan menyerahkannya pada pemuda jangkung berambut ungu jabrik._

"_Julie—"_

"_Aku tidak apa-apa. Kau pergilah. Selamatkan Youta"_

_BANG!_

"_JULIE!"_

~~oo00oo~~

Iris caramel Youta terbuka sedikit. Berusaha mengingat mimpi apa yang barusan dialaminya. Kalau tidak salah, dia memang pernah mengalami hal itu, tapi dimana…? Youta tidak tau.

Ia menatap mentari yang terbit dari ufuk timur. Seragam SMP Deimon melekat ditubuhnya. Semilir angin pagi membelai wajahnya dengan lembut. Seakan membawa bayangan seseorang yang berarti baginya.

'_Okaa-san… kau dimana…?'_

~~oo00oo~~

_Saat ia terbangun, ia hanya ada disebuah ruangan asing._

_Putih._

_Tak ada yang lain._

_Namun, perlahan ia melihat beberapa sosok yang mendekatinya. Walau samar, ia dapat mendengar pembicaraan mereka._

'_Kau adalah iblis.'_

'_Kau memang selalu tersenyum bagai malaikat, tapi takdirmu tak berkata seperti itu.'_

'_Kau hanya akan membawa masalah.'_

'_Pergi saja kau dari hidup ini!'_

~~oo00oo~~

Yuu sontak membuka matanya. Menatap kesekelilingnya. Dia ada di kamarnya. Ia bersandar ke dinding. Tak memperdulikan hawa dingin dipunggungnya.

"Siapa mereka…?"

~~oo00oo~~

_Mereka bilang takdir yang membawaku kesini._

_Karena kemampuannya menggunakan sihir, ia selalu dikucilkan. Padahal itu bukan keinginannya._

'_Tapi suatu saat itu bisa berguna bagimu…'_

~~oo00oo~~

Iris _emerald _Keima terbuka perlahan. Ia menatap langit pagi yang cerah. Dia ingat suara itu, tapi setelah itu tak pernah ia dengar lagi.

"Sebetulnya apa maksud perkataan itu?"

~~oo00oo~~

_Sejak kejadian itu tak pernah lagi menunjukan senyum semangatnya._

_Sebuah kecelakaan—yang disengaja oleh salah satu pihak membuat bekasl luka yang mendalam entah itu di hatinya maupun di lengannya._

_Sejak itu ia bersumpah akan membalaskan apa yang telah orang itu perbuat olehnya._

~~oo00oo~~

Muku menerawang ke langit. Buku bacaannya masih tergenggam erat di tangannya.

"Tapi siapa yang melakukannya…?"

~~oo00oo~~

Seluruh tim inti Killer's Devil Nampak suram hari itu. Mungkin lantaran mimpi aneh yang mereka alami. Pengecualian Itachi. Dia pasang muka suram itu karena sedang enak-enaknya tidur, tutor-nya—Cleo langsung memukul kepalanya memakai tas sekolahnya. Benar-benar apes…

"Hei, kenapa jadi ada ajang gak semangat-semangatan begini? Ayo, doong! Yang semangat!" kata Muku meski suaranya juga lemas.

"Haahh… entahlah. Aku seperti teringat sesuatu yang janggal sekali…" kata Keima sambil menghela napasnya.

"Aku juga. Kemarin aku mimpi ada seseorang yang meninggalkanku dan bilang 'Yang pasti, jagalah ibumu' padaku!" komentar Hotaru.

"Begitupula denganku." Kata Yoru sambil bersandar di pohon.

"Haah… sudahlah. Sebentar lagi bel. Lebih baik kita masuk ke kelas masing-masing."

Dan seharian di kelas, seluruh anggota Killer's Devil mengeluarkan aura gelap yang membuat semua guru ngeri.

~~oo00oo~~

Hotaru berjalan di lorong. Bersiap ke tempat kerja sambilannya. Anehnya, adik kembarnya minta ikut sampai ke pertokoan Deimon.

"Kau mau apa ikut-ikut kesana, _baka otouto_!?" tanya Hotaru dengan kasar.

"Aku ada urusan disana, _baka aniki_!" jawab Yoru gak kalah kasar.

"Siapa yang kau sebut _'aniki'_?!" bentak Hotaru.

"Memang kakakku siapa lagi?"

"KAU…!"

"Su… sudah jangan berteng—"

"_Ciaossu_."

Semua menoleh ke asal suara. Kemudian, mereka menangkap sosok laki-laki berusia 11 tahun dengan iris gelap-nya.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Muku.

"Aku Cleo. Aku adalah tutornya Itachi."

Hening…

…

"BHUAHAHAHA! Itachi! Yang benar saja kau dilatih sama anak SD begini! Aneh-aneh saja ibumu itu!" kata Hotaru sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak. Terlihat juga semua anak menahan tawanya.

"Kau… Hotaru?" tanya Cleo.

"Ta… tau darimana namaku?" tanya Hotaru.

"Aku tau tentang kalian semua. Aku punya suatu hal yang ingin dibicarakan, tapi jangan disini."

"Tunggu, sebetulnya apa mau anak SD datang kesini hanya untuk bicara dengan kita?" tanya Keima penuh penekanan.

"Sudahlah Keima… lebih baik turuti saja omongannya. Dia itu lebih dari anak kecil…"

ATAP SEKOLAH…

"Nah, jadi bisa jelaskan?" tanya Muku tidak sabaran.

"Apa kalian belakangan ini melihat mimpi yang aneh?" tanya Cleo pada mereka. Sementara anggota Killer's Devil hanya mampu membatin 'Kenapa dia bisa tau!?'

"Tunggu, sebetulnya kau siapa dan apa maumu?" tanya Yoru langsung.

"Aku ini mafia."

Hening.

Yang ada hanya suara hembusan angin.

"Ma… fia…" gumam Youta.

"Ada yang salah, Sasaki Youta?" tanya Cleo dengan nada dingin.

"Ah… tidak. Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Youta.

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan kami?" tanya Hotaru.

"Itachi ditakdirkan untuk jadi penerus salah satu keluarga mafia di Italia. Tapi dia tidak boleh sendiri, terlebih lagi dunia mafia ini beda dengan mafia yang biasanya. Mafia ini juga terikat dengan sihir dan kutukan. Jadi, akan semakin bahaya bila Itachi sendirian. Karena itu, kalian ber-6 akan menjadi guardians Itachi." Jelas Cleo.

Hening.

Masih mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi.

.

.

.

"APAA! JANGAN BERCANDA KAMUU!" jerit Muku _shock_. Anehnya jeritannya itu terdengar seperti perempuan.

"Tunggu, kalau memang begitu apa hubungannya dengan mimpi-mimpi itu!?" tanya Yoru mulai kebingungan dengan semua ini.

"Kalian akan tau nanti. Dan sifat kalian akan menentukan elemen kalian."

Didepan mereka, muncul 7 buah api yang menyala-nyala. Merah, biru, kuning, jingga, indigo, hijau, dan ungu.

"Pertama kau, Kongou Hotaru. Sifat yang tempramen namun juga keibuan serta kemampuan bertarung yang tinggi, kau pemegang _Storm Hope Twist_." Kata Cleo. Didepan Hotaru, sebuah api berwarna merah memunculkan sebuah tongkat dengan sebuah lingkaran di antara pegagan dan ujung tongkat. Ditengah lingkaran itu terdapat lambang badai. _Storm_.

"Eh!? Tapi Cleo, kau bilang kan perempuan jarang ada yang termasuk urusan begini!?" protes Itachi.

"Kemampuannya itu bisa membantumu, Itachi." Sanggah Cleo. "Berikutnya kau, Sasaki Youta."

Didepan Youta, sebuah api berwarna ungu mengahmpirinya.

"Sifatmu yang tenang tapi mampu menjadi penyangga serta kemampuan bertahan diri. Kau pemegang _Cloud Hope Twist_."

Dari api itu, muncul tongkat yang sama seperti Hotaru, namun berlambang awan ditengah lingkarannya.

"Berikutnya, Hiruma Yuu. Sifat yang tidak tenang dan mudah terjerumus, namun bisa mematikan. _Lighting Hope Twist_." Dan api berwarna hijau mendekati Yuu.

"Lalu, Kaitani Keima. Perlahan namun pasti, dapat juga membuat lawan kewalahan dan kemampuan memakai sihir yang tidak dapat diperhitungkan sebelumnya. _Rain Hope Twist_."

"Honjo Muku. Penuh semangat dan memiliki jiwa penenang. _Sun Hope Twist_."

"Kongou Yoru. Mampu mengecoh lawannya bagai ilusi. _Mist Hope Twist_."

"Dan terakhir, Kobayakawa Itachi. Melindungi dari _Storm, Cloud, Lighting, Rain, Sun, _dan _Mist_. _Sky Hope Twist_."

Mereka masing-masing memegang tongkat—entah untuk apa digenggaman tangan mereka.

"Cleo. Ini untuk apa?" tanya Itachi.

"_Hope Twist _adalah tingkat sihir tertinggi dalam dunia sihir. Dan senjata kalian ada dalam _Hope Twist _itu." Kata Cleo menjelaskan.

"Hmm… tapi aku masih bingung dengan mimpi itu…" kata Hotaru. Yang lain mengangguk setuju. Namun, saat mereka lihat, Cleo sudah mengeluarkan gelembung dari hidungnya. Artinya? Cuma satu. Tidur. Namun matanya tetap terbuka. Yang lain meng-GUBRAK dengan sukses.

"Sudahlaaah! Aku capek! Kita pulang saja!" ajak Keima.

"Eh, _hope twist-_nya…" Muku melihat ke tangannya. _Hope Twist_-nya berubah menjadi cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya. Begitupula yang lain.

"Besok kita pikirkan lagi, lebih baik kita pulang." Kata Yuu. Yang lain akhirnya mengangguk setuju.

"Tunggu. Rasanya ada yang kelupaan…"

Hening…

Krik-krik.

"AKU TELAT KERJA SAMBILAAAAAAAAN!" Keima dan Hotaru langsung ngebut menuju pertokoan Deimon. Yang lain Cuma sweatdrop.

~~oo00oo~~

_Kaa-san gak boleh pergi…_

_Aku gak mau kesepian!_

_Kumohon, jangan biarkan hal ini merenggut kebahagiaanku…_

_Kumohon… tolong aku…_

~~oo00oo~~

"UAAGH!"

Pemuda beriris _violet _itu membuka matanya. Nafasnya terengah-engah, seolah lupa caranya bernapas. Peluh membasahi tubuhnya.

"Mimpi apa itu… kenapa rasanya… begitu sakit…"

Diluar pintu kamarnya, sosok kecil bergumam.

"Sudah waktunya…"

_**Memories is begin**_

~~~TBC~~~

HYAH! Capcay deh bro…

Maaf ya ane lama banget apdetnya. Abisnya beribu-ribu ujian praktek, lah! TO tingkat provinsi, lah! Apalah! Entahlah… huhuhu… ideku… T^T

Gimana endingnya? _Failed_? So pasti… #PLAKK!

Ah, ya. Ini ada char cast rikues dari **Dee Kyou**. Ini kan based dari KHR… XD

**Kobayakawa Itachi **as **Sawada Tsunayoshi**

**Kongou Hotaru **as **Gokudera Hayato**

**Kaitani Keima **as **Yamamoto Takeshi**

**Sasaki Youta **as **Hibari Kyouya**

**Kongou Yoru **as **Rokudo Mukuro**

**Hiruma Yuu **as **Lambo Bovino**

**Honjo Muku **as **Sasagawa Ryouhei**

Yaah… kira-kira seperti itulah. Kalau ada lagi, nanti saya kasih tau lagi :3

Karena nih fic Cuma terinspirasi adegan _fighting _dan _memories _karena denger lagu tema dan char song KHR beserta op/ed Eyeshield 21, jadinya rada susah bikin kehidupan mereka 'normal'… apa karena kehidupan saya juga penuh dengan keabnormalan? Entahlah… hanya Tuhan dan Byakuran-_sama _yang tau… *lahh*

Eniweimetanaekbuswei…

Makasih buat yang udah review! Maaf kalo ada yang belom kebales, makasih buat yang sumbang ide, dan terakhir…

Reviewnya?


	4. Chapter 4 Tutor of Element

Witches Mafia

Chapter 4: Tutor of Element.

By LalaNur Aprilia

Warning: Abal, gaje, OC, OOC (maybe), murah, bisa bikin bête, de el el de ka ka.

Don't like, don't read…

Maksa mau baca? Oke, udah saya ingatkan.

~~oo00oo~~

Siang.

Panas.

Gerah.

Bête.

Laper.

Haus.

Pengen cepet buka—EH! BUKAN!

Ekhem ekhem. Maaf. Naskahnya ketuker.

Yang bener…

Yak, disinilah para anggota _Killer's Devil_ berada. Di dalam _clubhouse_, nafas ngos-ngosan, kegerahan abis latian, yang cowok pada asal buka baju—kasian Hotaru… jadi satu-satunya cewek memang berat…

"HUWAAAAAH! CAPEEEEEEEK!" teriak Muku frustasi. Yang lain mengangguk setuju.

"Ya ampun… Yuu senyum sama sifatnya kayak malaikat, tapi dalamnya iblis gila!" kata Hotaru menimpali.

"Intinya: serigala berbulu domba." Sahut Yoru yang duduk disebelah kakak-kembarnya-yang-sama-sekali-tidak-mirip-denga nnya.

"Kenapa gak serigala berbulu kambing aja?" tanya Keima iseng.

"Enakan bulu ayam (?)"

"Bulu kebo aja sekalian…"

"Kagak! Mendingan nyampur domba, kambing, sama ayam. Jadi sate domba, sate kambing, sama sate ayam!"

WOY! OOT, WOY! AUTHOR JADI LAPER INI!

"Siapa yang serigala berbulu domba?"

"Tentu saja si Y—YUU?!"

Semua shock melihat sang kapten mendadak muncul disebelah mereka sambil memasang senyuman ter'manis' yang ia miliki.

"Hayooo… siapa yang serigala berbulu domba, huh?"

"NG-NGGAK, SUMPAH! KITA GAK LAGI NGOMONGIN KAMU!" serempak anggota _Killer's Devil_ menjauhi Yuu sambil mengacungkan 2 jari.

"Oooh~ begitu?"

GULP.

Semua menelan ludah saat melihat aura membunuh yang amat sangat menguar dari balik punggung sang _Neo-commander from hell_. Masih sayang nyawa, semuanya buru-buru menyambar tas dan seragam sekolah masing-masing dan berlari ke rumah masing-masing membuat Yuu menyeringai puas.

"Mengerjai orang asyik juga, ya…"

~~oo00oo~~

Tapi, yang namanya Gombal Warming—eehh… kamsudnya Global Warming itu memang dahsyat sekali efeknya. Sore-sore yang pertamanya gerah abis, tau-tau pas malam hujan turun dengan indahnya membuat Keima yang sedang berada di Mini Market itu terkena sial.

"Aiiishhh! Hujan! Gawat kalau aku gak sampai di rumah 30 menit lagi! Bisa ketauan pakai motor sama _tou-san _dan _kaa-san_, nih!" gerutu Keima.

Cahaya biru menyelimuti cincin yang dipakainya. Keima melihat ke arah cincin itu. Rupanya cincinnya terkena rintikan hujan. Keima merasakan aura-aura aneh yang datang dari cincin itu.

Aahh! Ini bukan waktunya memikirkan itu, Kaitani Keima! Batin Keima sambil mengacak rambut hitam yang diturunkan ibunya.

Lebih memilih selamat dari amukan bapaknya, akhirnya Keima memutuskan untuk menerobos hujan dengan motornya. Mengabaikan _flame _biru yang semakin besar dari cincinnya.

~~oo00oo~~

Suasana depan rumah gelap. Keima menghela napas. Orang tuanya belum pulang. Berarti uang bulanan masih aman. Keima menggantungkan kunci kearah kenop pintu rumahnya tapi ia menemukan kejanggalan. Pintu rumahnya tak terkunci. Padahal ia yakin sudah mengunci rumahnya rapat-rapat. Kalau orang tuanya sudah pulang, harusnya rumahnya tak segelap ini.

Atau jangan-jangan rumahnya dibobol pencuri!?

Keima membuka pintu dengan hati-hati. Ia meraba ke sekeliling mencari sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan senjata jika benar ada pencuri. Alih-alih menemukan senjata, yang ia temukan malah tombol lampu. Keima menekan tombol lampu dan ia menemukan neraka dihadapannya.

Tidak, bukan berarti rumah Keima diselimuti api… bukan…

Tapi 'neraka' yang dimaksud adalah sosok yang 50 CM lebih tinggi darinya dan berambut _spike _perak bersinar yang berkilau diterpa sinar lampu yang baru saja dihidupkan Keima. Sosok itu menatapnya tajam. Keima menelan ludahnya dengan paksa.

"Bisa jelaskan kau darimana, hm? Kaitani Keima?"

_Oh, man!_

~~oo00oo~~

"_Tadaima_…"

"_Okaerinasai, nii-chan_!"

Cowok berambut pirang panjang itu tersenyum kecil. Ia usap rambut keperakan milik adik kecilnya.

"Kau sudah pulang. Dimana ayah dan ibu?"

"Um. Ayah masih belum pulang. Ibu ada di dapur." Kata anak kecil berambut keperakan itu. Yap. Dialah adik Muku. Reika.

Muku berjalan menuju dapur. Dapat dilihatnya ibunya sedang memasak sambil bersenandung kecil. Muku terpaku menatap ibunya. Konsentrasinya pecah entah kemana.

"Muku? Kau sudah pulang?"

Suara lembut ibunya menyadarkan Muku dari lamunannya. Ia menatap wajah ibunya yang tersenyum lembut padanya.

"N… ng." gumam Muku disertai anggukan kecil.

Ibunya—Karin mendekatinya. Karin menatap tangan kanan putranya—yang sudah sejajar dengan tinggi badannya. Ia melihat sebuah cincin keperakan dengan lambang matahari.

"Muku, sejak kapan kau pakai perhiasan?"

Muku menatap ibunya lalu ia beralih ke tangan kanannya. Cincin yang diberikan Cleo tempo hari.

"Itu… cincin ini…"

"Cincin apa?"

Muku dan Karin menoleh ke belakang Muku. Sosok pria dewasa menenteng tas olahraga dan berwajah _stoic _berdiri didepan pintu.

"Eeh… itu… soal cincin ini…" Muku terbata. Tatapan matanya terpaku pada cincin yang melingkari tangan kanan ayahnya—selain cincin kawinnya dengan Karin. Cincin yang sama dengan yang Muku kenakan.

"Itu… bukannya…"

~~oo00oo~~

Hujan masih turun dengan deras di luar. Petir juga menyambar-nyambar. Yuu sedang merenung di kamarnya sambil menulis-nuliskan strategi untuk _play card_-nya. Tapi yang ada konsentrasinya malah pecah. Terngiang kalimat Cleo—tutor aneh Itachi yang mengatakan kalau mereka—_Killer's Devil_—akan menjadi anggota keluarga mafia terkuat.

**Flashback**

"Oke… kali ini ada basa-basi apalagi?" tanya Hotaru sambil menguap lebar.

"Kau tau, rata-rata perempuan itu menjaga sikap." Ujar Yuu yang berdiri didekat Hotaru.

"Hah? _Aniki _itu perempuan, ya?" tanya Yoru sambil mengeratkan tali sepatunya dan perkataannya membuat jitakan 'panas' Hotaru mendarat di dahinya. "Jangan panggil aku _aniki_!"

"Kita tunggu Cleo du—HIEEEEEEEE!" belum sempat Itachi meneruskan kata-katanya, kepalanya sudah ditendang duluan oleh bocah berpakaian serba hitam.

"Yo! Sudah datang semua, ya?" tanya Cleo sambil memasang pose hormat—mengabaikan Itachi yang terkapar disampingnya.

"Yaa… seperti yang kau lihat." Kata Muku kalem.

"Memang apa yang perlu kau bicarakan, boc—GYAAAA!" sepertinya Cleo amat suka memotong perkataan orang ya -_-

"Ada yang lupa kujelaskan soal _Hope Twist _kalian itu." Kata Cleo yang—lagi-lagi—mengabaikan 2 mayat yang terkapar di sebelahnya. Semua sweatdrop ditempat dan berfikir: 'Nih anak psikopat. PSIKOPAT!'

"Memang apa lagi yang harus dijelaskan?" tanya Muku sambil menutup bukunya. Cleo menatap Muku dengan tatapan 'bisa-kau-singkirkan-bukumu-sekali-saja-?'

"Kalian tidak bisa memakainya begitu saja. karena untuk mengaktifkan _Hope Twist _itu, kalian harus mampu mengeluarkan dan mengendalikan _flame _kalian masing-masing." Ujar Cleo. Semua saling berpandangan "Caranya?" semua bertanya serempak.

"Kalian harus mencari tutor kalian sendiri."

Semua memasang tampang protes.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan diajari olehmu, Cleo?" tanya Itachi sambil mengusap kepalanya yang ditendang.

"Tentu tidak, _Baka_-Ita! Sekalipun aku adalah tutor-mu, aku tidak memiliki _Sky flame_." Kata Cleo masih dengan tatapan ekspression-_less_nya.

"Lalu? Siapa tutor kita?" tanya Yuu sambil meminum kopi hitamnya (authorjadiaus)

"Menurut sejarah turun temurun keluarga _Strega Diavolo_*****, tutor tiap _guardian _adalah orangtua mereka sendiri dan memiliki _flame_ yang sama dengannya." Kata Cleo.

"HUAPHAAA?! ORANGTUA?!" teriak anggota _Killer's Devil _sampai seluruh gagak-gagak berterbangan.

"Tentu saja. siapa lagi? Kalau aku mau jujur, kalian mendapat _flame _kalian dari orangtua kalian." Kata Cleo santai seolah yang barusaja dikatakannya hanyalah sebuah soal anak SD padahal efeknya jauh lebih mengejutkan kalau mengetahui fakta bahwa sebenarnya Itachi seorang wanita. Oke, lupakan. Itachi itu cowok tulen meski berwajah _moe _seperti ayahnya.

Semua masih mengutarakan protes mereka. Sayangnya, sang mafia kecil itu tak mendengarkan mereka dan segera pergi.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Yuu selaku kapten.

"Mau apa lagi? Kita jelaskan saja pelan-pelan." Kata Keima.

"Ah, soal itu tidak perlu. Mereka sudah mengetahuinya…" ujar Cleo santai. Rupanya dia kembali lagi.

"WTF!?" semua sukses _speechless _setelah mengatakan kalimat yang seharusnya di sensor demi keamanan rated.

**Flashback off**

Tak sadar bahwa sang akuma Deimon membuka pintu kamarnya, Yuu masih menatap jendela kamarnya yang berembun. Lamunannya pecah karena suara ayahnya.

"Oy, Anak Sialan. Kau terus diam sejak pulang sekolah. Memang ada apa denganmu?" tanya Hiruma sambil menyenderkan punggungnya diambang pintu.

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa, ayah."

"Kau bohong. Kau pikir aku tidak tau apa yang kau sembunyikan?" tanya Hiruma lalu bangkit dari posisinya dan berjalan menuju putranya yang terdiam.

"Kau ada hubungan dengan segala hal aneh yang bisa kau sebut—'mafia', benar bukan?"

Yuu terdiam. Ia tak mampu menatap iris hijau ayahnya secara langsung. Menarik nafas saja ia tak berani.

"Lalu—sekarang bagaimana? Aku sudah tak bisa lari lebih jauh dari ini."

Hiruma terdiam. Ia menarik dagu putranya agar menatap langsung matanya.

"Kau harus berjanji, bahwa ibumu tak akan tau hal ini."

Yuu mengerjapkan matanya. Lalu ia tersenyum tipis menyadari sesuatu.

"Oooh… ayah khawatir pada ibu, ya?"

"Keh. Tidak. Karena kalau ibu-mu kenapa-napa, bisa repot nanti. Siapa yang bisa masak disini?"

"Ayah tidak mau kehilangan ibu, kaan?"

"Kalau dia pergi, aku bisa cari yang lain."

"Ingat, Yah… cinta sejati itu Cuma sekali seumur hidup."

"Che. Bocah kelas 3 SMP sepertimu tau kalimat itu dari siapa, hah?"

"Ini turunan ayah yang jenius."

~~oo00oo~~

"Aku pulang, ayah." Sapa Youta begitu menemukan ayahnya yang sedang asyik menyesap teh Jepang di ruang tamu rumahnya.

"Hm? Ah. Kau Youta. Bagaimana latihanmu?" tanya ayahnya. Didepan ayahnya, terlihat sosok berambut merah nyentrik berkacamata biru dan disebelahnya, terdapat wanita bertubuh mungil berambut _brown. _Irisnya yang berwarna _blue sky _terlihat tajam, namun ramah.

"Siapa mereka, ayah?" tanya Youta.

"Ah. Ini teman ayah dan ibumu dulu saat SMA. Yang cokelat agak pirang itu Hitori—Akaba Hitori. Dan disebelahnya itu Akaba Hayato. Orang super gak SMART yang pernah kutemui!"

"Fuh. Seperti biasa Kotaro, ritme sopranmu sama sekali tak bisa diatur."

Ada yang tau arti perkataannya? Tenang. Author juga gak tau.

"Bisakah kau tidak menggunakan bahasa Alien sekali saja, bodoh?! Dasar gak SMART!" cerca Kotaro sambil meludahi gitar Akaba—dan tentu saja ditangkis olehnya.

"Ah, jadi ini Sasaki Youta."

Youta sontak menoleh pada sosok perempuan bertubuh mungil—5x lebih pendek darinya—bermata _blue sky _tajam dan berambut merah gelap—bukan merah nyentrik seperti Akaba.

"Iya. Kau siapa, ya?" tanya Youta mencoba menjaga sopan santunnya. Anak itu tersenyum. Lalu dengan suaranya yang lantang—terlalu lantang untuk ukuran anak perempuan, ia berkata didepan Kotaro dan Youta.

"Aku akan melatih Sasaki Youta untuk menjadi _Cloud Guardian _sebuah keluarga penyihir dan mafia—_Strega Diavolo_!"

~~oo00oo~~

"Hujan, Hota-_kun_. Kau gak mau pulang?" perempuan mungil dengan suara lirih berrambut cokelat dan diikat keatas bertanya pada Hotaru.

"Aku gak bawa payung, Shoa-_chan_… lagipula aku yakin Yo-_chan _sudah pulang dan menemani ibuku dirumah." Kata Hotaru pada temannya. Ya, Hikaru Shoa. Anak pemilik kedai ramen kecil tempat Hotaru kerja sambilan.

"Hm… akan kupinjamkan payung. Tunggu dulu disini, ya." Kata Shoa sambil masuk ke dalam. Hotaru baru akan menolak, tapi gadis berambut cokelat terang itu sudah pergi. Akhirnya, Hotaru duduk di depan meja (tau kan, meja yang biasa di tempat ramen di Naruto itu. Author kurang bisa deskripinnya) Disebelahnya ada sosok pria. Tangannya yang menjadi senderan kepalanya membuat matanya tak terlihat.

"Pulang malam itu gak baik untuk perempuan, lho."

Hotaru melirik kearah pria disebelahnya dengan tatapan datar—lebih tepatnya dingin. Ia menatap pria itu sejenak. Cih. Aku tak bisa lihat wajahnya.

"Maaf saja, aku bukan seperti anak perempuan lain yang ditarik sedikit saja bisa kehilangan kehormatan. Aku bisa jaga diriku sendiri." Ucap Hotaru sambil berdecih kesal.

"Tapi tetap saja, kan. Ujung-ujungnya, juga kau akan tertangkap." Hotaru makin panas mendengar omongan orang disebelahnya itu. Akhirnya, dengan cueknya, ia keluarkan segala yang ada di otaknya.

"Jangan-jangan kau salah satu dari mereka."

Ucapan Hotaru malah membuat pria disebelahnya itu tertawa dan membuat Hotaru semakin bingung. "Tenang saja. aku tak punya maksud apa-apa."

"Lalu kenapa kau mengatakan itu?!"

Pria itu menghela napas pelan sebelum menjawab. "Sikapmu mengingatkanku pada anak perempuanku."

Alis Hotaru terangkat. Sebegitu miripnya kah sampai-sampai orang ini menasehatinya seolah dirinya anak gadisnya?

"Kenapa paman tidak menemuinya? Pasti anak paman akan senang." Saran Hotaru. Pria itu menggeleng pelan.

"Tak ada orang manapun yang akan menerima orang yang sudah bertahun-tahun tak menemuinya. Bahkan tanpa kenangan sedikit pun."

Ucapan pria itu membuat Hotaru makin menelengkan kepalanya bingung.

"Paman aneh. Ngomong-ngomong, bicara dengan orang sambil menutup wajahnya seperti itu membuat paman terkesan seperti orang jahat!"

Pria itu tertawa pelan mendengar perkataan Hotaru yang terkesan ceplas-ceplos. "Baik, baik. Kau menang." Kata pria itu sambil menyingkirkan tangannya dari wajahnya.

Dua batu _onyx _saling bertemu.

Salah tingkah ditatap seperti itu, Hptaru mengalihkan pandangannya kearah air putih digelasnya.

"Coba saja. siapa tau anak paman rindu pada paman. Sama sepertiku."

"Memang ada apa padamu?"

"Aku gak ingat apa-apa soal ayahku. Dia meninggalkanku sejak aku dan adikku berumur 4 tahun. Aku hanya ingat dia dan aku punya janji agar aku menjaga adik dan ibuku dengan baik. Tapi setelah itu, malah adikku yang menepati janji itu sejak kami masuk SMP." Ujar Hotaru terkekeh kecil.

"Aku dan adikku? Kau punya adik?" Hotaru mengangguk pelan.

"Adik kembar, dan ia menyebalkan."

"Tapi kau menyayanginya, kan?"

Wajah Hotaru sedikit memerah. Bisa-bisanya orang ini tau isi hatinya. Tapi, akhirnya ia mengangguk pelan. Ia edarkan pandangannya kesekeliling dan ia lihat cincin yang sama dengan cincin milik adiknya—Yoru.

'Kenapa bisa…'

Lamunan Hotaru buyar saat Shoa menepuk pundaknya dan menyerahkan payung bening miliknya. Setelah berterimakasih pada Shoa, ia buka payung itu dan bersiap pulang. Tapi ada satu hal yang mengganjal dihatinya. Ia lihat pria tadi masih diam ditempatnya. Hotaru berpikir sebentar dan akhirnya menepuk pundak pria tadi.

"Paman mau berteduh sebentar di rumahku?" tawar Hotaru.

"Apa tidak apa-apa? Bukannya tadi kau mengira aku orang jahat?" Hotaru menggendikan bahunya.

"Entah. Dari semua pembicaraan tadi, sulit rasanya menemukan dimana letak yang mengatakan paman orang jahat. Jadi, mau tidak? Rumahku tinggal 2 blok dari sini, kok. Lagipula, sebentar lagi toko ini tutup. Memang paman mau menggelandang disini?" cerocos Hotaru. Pria itu tertawa pelan. Akhirnya, ia bangkit dan memegang payung Hotaru. Akhirnya, mereka berjalan beriringan menuju rumah Hotaru.

~~oo00oo~~

"Nah, kita sudah sampai paman."

Hotaru membuka pagar rumahnya dan hendak membuka pintu depan rumahnya. Ia lihat pria tadi mengernyit seolah mengingat tempat ini.

"Paman. Mau masuk tidak?"

"Ah. Iya."

Hotaru membuka pintu rumahnya pelan dan sudah disambut sosok adiknya yang sedang memakai sepatunya. Adiknya menatap kakaknya yang sedang menyengir padanya.

"Aku pulang, _Baka otouto_. Kau mau menyusulku, ya? Duuh~ betapa baiknya~~"

"Cih. Kau pulang juga, _BakAniki_! Kupikir kau tak akan pernah pulang!" dengus Yoru dan melepaskan lagi sepatunya dan mengembalikan payung ketempatnya.

"Jahatnya~~ kalau aku gak pulang, kau pasti akan kesepian tanpa aku, Yo-_chan_~~~" ucapan Hotaru sukses membuat wajah adiknya memerah.

"K-kata siapa?! Justru kalau kau gak pulang, hidupku akan damai tanpa sejuta kebodohanmu seperti salah memakai shampoo untuk membersihkan bak mandi!" dengus Yoru. Aah, dasar _tsundere_.

"Lagipula, siapa yang kau bawa ini?" tanya Yoru.

"Ini? Tadi aku ketemu dia di tempat Shoa-_chan_. Karena kasihan padanya, kubawa saja kesini."

"Bodoh. Kalau dia orang jahat bagaimana?!"

"Percaya saja padaku…"

"Mukamu gak bisa dipercaya!"

Selama dua kakak-beradik kembar itu sedang beradu argument, sang ibu datang dan melerai dua saudara itu.

"Bisakah kalian jika tak sampai di rumah memberi salam dan tidak bertengkar?!" perkataa ibu mereka sukses membuat mereka bungkam namun tetap mendesis—saling melemparkan perkataan sinis. Hitomi melihat sosok yang diajak Hotaru tadi. Iris mereka saling bertemu. Mereka terdiam satu sama lain. Menyadari ibu mereka diam, Hotaru dan Yoru melihat kea rah ibunya.

Hitomi melangkah sedikit hingga mendekati pria tadi. Tangannya sedikit terangkat menyentuh wajah pria itu.

"Unsui-_kun_…?"

**~~TSUZUKU DESU~~**

WAAAI~~~~ *joget* _Ni hao_. Lama ya gak ketemu… ^^

Kangennn banget sama nih fic. Lagi ngetik, eeh… tau-tau udah 2000 words lebih—dan kayaknya kebanyakan dibagian Hotaru =w=

Whaha. HiruMamo nyempil XPP

Oh iya, saya mau bikin side story nih di chap depan. Rencananya side story akan dibuat tiap 3 chap sekali. Jadi chap depan akan dibuat~~ tapi enakan pair apa, ya… ada yang mau kasih ide?

Makasih buat yang udah review. Maaf buat yang belom dibales…

Minta reviewnya ya _minna _^^


End file.
